Love's Gun
by xXAli-FanXx
Summary: Naruto is a detective who just lost the love of his life to a serial rapist, he get's a new partner and finds himself falling for him. But is he ready to give his heart to someone new? How can he even be thinking about romance when another serial rapist/murder is out there killing people, and setting his sights on him! ItaNaru! Yaoi! You've been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**What is she doing adding another story?! If she has time why not work on her sequels or update her other story?! These are all questions you are probably asking, right? Well, it's because of the damn plots bunnies; they keep biting me, IN PLACES THAT SHOULD NOT BE BITTEN!**

**Paulo: Poor plot bunnies, having the taste of you in their mouths.**

**Ali: What about me?! I have bite marks all over!**

**Paulo: I should probably buy them some toothpaste, really strong, minty, plot bunny toothpaste.**

**Disclaimer: I own no Naruto characters!**

The room smelt like it had been bathed in perfume, bottles of the stuff poured onto the walls and floor. Like it had been scrubbed into the room, so that the scent would never leave. A bright light panel was switched on, only one though, casting a spotlight on a bathtub. The rest of the room was shrouded with darkness, preventing the eyes from seeing everything. A groan echoed throughout the dark room, being traced back to a small and petite shivering woman, lying naked in the bath tub. She sat up and shivered as the cold ice rubbed against her naked skin. She looked around the cold room, not sure where she was or how she got there. She could only make out shapes in the dark, the blinding white light affecting her vision. She attempted to stand but fell, realizing that she must have been in that tub for more than just a few minutes.

Her once soft pale skin was sickly, and turning a light shade of blue. Her finger tips felt numb and were slightly purple and wrinkled ever so slightly. Once plump pink lips where cracked and blue, trembling and showing no signs of stopping. Her pupils were dilated, the green irises of her eyes shrinking as the dark black pupil expanded. Her pink hair was the only thing that seemed to remain untouched, unharmed. She couldn't feel her fingers, or her toes, but she attempted to get up anyways. She fell, then tried again several more times, falling harder into the cold tub of ice each time. She only gave up when she lost the ability to move her legs at all. She was a doctor, she knew that the effects of frostbite where working their way into her system. She felt a sharp pounding in her head and she touched around her scalp with two fingers and they ran into crusty dry hair. She pressed slightly on a bump she felt and gasped when she felt warm liquid spill onto her fingers a little. She brought her hand from her tangled hair and her eyes widened in fear and surprise as she saw red dry flakes of blood on her finger, the other coated in fresh crimson blood.

This wasn't happening, she felt the urge to scream out, but when she tried her throat was dry and sore, she only got a few quiet shrieks out before she closed her mouth and grasped her throat in pain. All those murder movies, where women or men are kidnapped and tortured and killed, it was happening to her, wasn't it? She was going to die, she could feel it. She didn't want to die, not here, what about her mother, her family, her husband and child? She didn't want to leave them behind! Even worse, what if she wasn't found, would her family forever be tortured by the thoughts of where she could be and with false hope of her being alive? She was a doctor; she knew the horrors of murder, rapes, and assaults. She had seen it happen to so many people, so many had died in front of her, whether it was in an operating room or out in the field, but she had never in all her life thought it would happen to her.

The dread of it all was tearing her apart, she felt warm tears slide down her cheeks, and it was the only thing about her that was warm right now. She felt cold, alone, did her tormentor want her to freeze to death, or was he going to save her just in time and then slaughter her like an animal? Would he take his time killing her, torturing her? Would he burn her body afterwards, or let her be found, letting her family at least know the truth.

Oh god, her little boy. Her little Kenta, she didn't want to leave her little baby, he was only 7. It had been his birthday just two months ago. She felt a little ripple of relief when she remembered the last thing before this. She had gone out for her usual morning jog, after saying goodbye to her husband and telling him that she loved him. She had taken her little Kenta to school, kissed him on the cheek and told him what she always told him. "Mommy's always with you, mommy will always love you." She whispered the words out loud, instead of just remembering them.

She felt more tears start to pour out, as she remembered the rest of her morning. She had gone out for coffee as well, right before her first shift in the ER, she left the cup on the counter to answer the phone, her eyes straying from it just a moment. Then she was just jogging, then she felt light headed and then she remembered. She got this cut on her head from falling onto the concrete sidewalk. But how did she get here, she still didn't know! She wanted to know who on earth was going to watch her take her last breath, who was going to kill her, who was going to cripple her beautiful family. "Who dammit?! Who are you?!" She yelled out through tears. The sounds of her angry shouting echoed of the walls.

"Sakura Haruno, I finally found you." A voice chuckled out. Sakura froze adrenaline and fear pumping through her veins. She didn't know if she should start to cower in fear, or lash out at the person. She didn't do either; she was frozen in place as she met cold black eyes, belonging to someone she never thought she'd see again, at least not like this, not here.

"The hell is wrong with you, why the fuck am I here?!" Sakura yelled out. The man chuckled amused. He returned to the shadows, Sakura's eyes followed outline of him throughout the whole ordeal. She heard the sound of water beating against metal, then just the sound of it running and filling up. He returned and had a small metal tub filled with water. He poured it into the tub and the ice started to melt instantly. Sakura couldn't fell the water really, not until a few moments after it was poured into the tub. It felt like a thousand little needles were being jabbed into her, then it was a little reliving, feeling the warmth of the water. Then it burned, like hot lava was being plastered on her body. She felt and saw her skin start to turn red, to blister. "She let out a small cry at the painful sensation that it caused.

"Oh Sakura blossom, you can't have it both ways. It's either hot or cold." The man purred out teasingly.

"Fuck you!" She sneered, her face pulled into a snarl and her eyes narrowed into daggers. The lights suddenly turned on. And she found herself wishing to be shrouded in darkness again.

The walls were painted black, chipped in some places. There were all types of instruments on hanging on the walls. There was a large operating table in the center, it turned out that she was only pushed into a small corner. The operating room had straps that sparkled as the light hit them and there was a large metal box next the table, it was closed but Sakura knew that it only held even more horrors. Then she noticed the bed. It was large, white satin sheets covered it, and there were white satin pillows. RMNM was embroidered in red thread into the pillows and the center of the sheets. There were even straps on the bed. She knew what it meant, what the bed meant, there was only thing it could mean.

"Come here little cherry blossom." He cooed at her, like she was a child, the thought made her feel even sicker in the pit of her stomach. "Please, no." She begged as he stepped closer to the tub. She felt his arms dip into the water that was no cooling from the reaming bits of ice, wrapping under her knees, and the small of her back. "Please." She begged but he was already lifting her out of the tub. She tried to move, but felt her body go numb with fear.

She felt the satin sheets under her and she began to panic. "No!" she yelled and suddenly felt a sliver of strength and thrashed around. A sharp slap to the face stopped her. She felt her cheek start to burn and the small trickle of blood down her chin from the busted lip. "I'll be gentle, as long as you are obedient." He said and used his thumb to wipe the blood away, slightly smearing it on her lip. He brought his thumb to his lips, "If you fight back, I might end up killing you too early. You know me, I'm not very patient." He licked the blood of his thumb, making Sakura shiver in disgust.

"Now, let's begin." He said as he started to remove his clothing. Once he was naked he strapped Sakura to the bed, leaving her legs free, in case he needed to move them around. He got up from the bed and went over to the metal box. For a moment Sakura thought that he wasn't going to rape her, instead he was just going to torture her, and in her opinion torture was much better than rape, much better. She could handle torture, it was physical, but rape. Rape was going to scar her for the little time she had left in the world. Then those thoughts faded as he returned to the bed, the springs creaking under his weight. In his hand he had a professional camera. "Now, I'm going to take pictures of you after every session. Like a sequence, I already took a perfect 'before' picture when you were unconscious." He said and he showed her a small copy on paper of it. She was naked and laying in the same position a person hanging from a cross would be in. She looked like she was just sleeping the day away. Oh how she wished that was true.

"After every session, there is going to be a new picture, when they find you, they'll be around your neck, like a little present to the detectives that are going to be investigating your case. They'll know who you are too; I'll put a little dog tag around your neck as well. I know one of them, you don't know him thought. He's a very sweet treat, and I'll bet he'll work very hard to figure out who's doing this, he was always passionate about his work." He mused out loud. Sakura paid extra attention when he mentioned that they would be finding her. _So I'm going to die after all, at least my family will know that. They won't have false hope. They won't suffer so long. They'll get over it somewhat, at least they get to live on._Sakura thought.

"Oh but I can't imagine the pain your husband and child will feel," Sakura's eyes snapped open, she wasn't even aware she had closed them. Maybe when she accepted the fact that she was going to die, maybe that's when she closed her eyes. "Yes, I know about your family. They'll be experiencing the same pain I did. All because of you. My pain and their soon to be pain will be tied to you. It's okay though, I'm sure Kenta will get over your death eventually, he'll accept it somewhat." He continued. Sakura felt fear clawing at her throat, suffocating her. "Don't worry, I don't have any interest in my victim's families, I just want the victims." He assured her.

"Now here drink this." he said as he pulled out a bottle of water from underneath the pillow. "It's a new bottle, don't worry, see no spills or anything to suggest that it was tampered with." He said as if that would make her feel better. She drank the bottle though; glad to have some sort of beverage to calm her itchy and dry throat.

"That's a good cherry blossom. I want to be able to hear my first victim's screams." He said as she finished the bottle. _I'm the first?_ Sakura thought surprised and sickened at the same time. This meant that there were going to others, more were going to suffer, not just the victims but families too. "You were always so smart. You always looked so beautiful when you were deep in thought." He told her as he caressed her cheek softly. "Fuck you!" she spit in his face. He smirked and wiped the spit off. "We'll be getting to that now, my little cherry blossom." He said grinning like a mad man.

He trailed his hands up and down her body, violating her with his hands and tongue. He left marks all over her chest and neck. He suckled on her breasts like a newborn child. He plunged his tongue into her mouth as she stay still, letting him do as he pleased. She felt him position himself, getting ready to violate her in the biggest way possible. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt him sheath himself with her heat. She let the tears pour down her cheeks, biting her lips until they were raw and bleeding. She was going to try and hold it all in, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of her crying out in pain. The room was filled with grunts and groans all belonging to him. Then, in an instance he was filling her, and then spraying white cum on top of her soft pale belly. And that's when she remembered, honestly you couldn't blame her for forgetting in the situation she was in. she forgot to tell him. She couldn't believe she forgot to tell her husband she was pregnant again. _At least I can take my baby with me; at least one of my babies won't suffer. _She thought.

She lay still, staring at the ceiling as he continued, because oh no, he wasn't done, of course not, what would give you that idea? Her eyes began to glaze over with emptiness as more grunts came to surface. She passed out after the 6th time, but she faintly remembered the sound of a camera clicking away, capturing the horrid and vile moment.

* * *

Soft Orchestra music flooded the room as excited chatters did the same. Multiple round tables were scattered around the large room, as waiters brought mouth-watering cuisines to them and the people seated at them. In the corner sat two men, with equally good looks. Both were engrossed in a conversation they both found interesting. The smaller of the two had spiky blond hair, ending at the nape of his and some hair hanging over his eyes ever so slightly. His eyes were a deep dark cerulean near the pupil then becoming a bright shade of cerulean. His tan skin was rich and soft, and there were no tan lines, trust me, tan all over. There were three whiskers like scars on each of his cheeks. He was wearing a black tuxedo, a loose orange tie around his neck. He was currently looking into another's man's eyes, green teal colored eyes that were watching the blonde's every movement. Dark black eyeliner surrounded said eyes, and red hair hung low on them, contrasting with the pale porcelain skin, a similar black tuxedo being sported by the red head, but instead of and orange tie there was a red one hanging from his neck.

"Is your hair really this shade of blonde?" He asked as he ran a hand through his hair softly. The blonde was a still debating whether or not he should be back dating only after three months. "All natural" he replied with his signature grin. He made the red-head chuckle slightly.

_So good so far. _He thought. _Just to ask about _it. He thought.

"So Naruto, what exactly do you do?" The red-head asked. Naruto resisted the urge to bash his head against the table.

"I'm a Special victims detective." He replied, hoping his date would be satisfied with the simple answer. Oh course he was dead wrong, he missed the twinkle of interest in his date's eyes.

"What does that consist of?"

"Oh the usual police stuff, abuse and such" Naruto said. "Murder and rape." He mumbled as he finished.

"How'd they'd do it?" He asked and the question confused Naruto.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"Details, Naruto. What did they do when they raped them and how did – "

"You're sick, Gaara!" He said and he stood up, straightening his tux and then leaving the restaurant, and the bill behind. Gaara's eyes angrily followed his date's lithe form out the door. The sheer act of defiance irked him to no end, he didn't like being irked. He slapped some bills onto the table and hurried his way out the restaurant.

Naruto felt the warm summer breeze embrace his small form and he resisted the urge to remove his jacket. He felt somewhat disappointed that he hadn't gotten very far with his date, though not completely disappointed. He was a bit glad, he still wasn't over _his_ death, hell he hadn't even accepted it. He sighed as he continued to walk down the street, it was a Thursday night and it was 10:30 pm. Only a handful of people were roaming the streets.

So far, in his dating experience, before_him_ of course, no one understood him. All his relationships ended because of his job, _he_ wasn't an exception but it wasn't the same thing as the others. All the guys he dated wanted gruesome details on the rape and abuse cases he worked on. He was a detective that worked on child abuse, murder, and rape cases and so much more. His job always had them interested and that wasn't a bad thing. That is until they popped the question. And it wasn't even the 'will you marry me?' one either. Maybe he should give up dating again, at least for another few months; I mean it really had only been three months since he lost the most important person in his life. He surprised himself when he started dating so soon, maybe he just wanted another important male in his life?

A hand on his fore arm stopped his thoughts. He was roughly turned around and forced to face a confused and angry Gaara. The man that seemed civil only moments ago.

"Why did you leave?" He asked, honestly confused. "

Naruto pulled on his arm trying to get Gaara to let go, but only succeeded in making the hand tighten around his arm even more. He could start to feel his arm bruising. "Wasn't it obvious, I don't date sick jerks?" He sneered in his face, his voice laced with venom.

"I'm not sick." Gaara argued, "I just wanted to know what they did." he said sounded sincerely innocent, it only made Naruto's disgust grow. Did Gaara truly think that there was nothing wrong with a person being taken by force and later beaten or murdered? If he did, then something was truly wrong with him. "No, you wanted the details on the rape, on how they did it." Naruto corrected him, ripping his arm out of Gaara's hold. The look of irritation crossed his face. Why were all the men he dated so picky and specific, this was why he was gay, women were supposed to be picky and specific not guys, and everything was so serious to them, every little thing. Gaara's last few relationships ended badly because of it.

"What's the difference?" He snapped at him. He watched his eyes widen before narrowing into deadly slits. His blue eyes showed fierce anger and his face was slightly flush.

"The difference" he hissed. "is that wanting to know what they did isn't the same as wanting to know how they did it." he finished. By the end of his sentence he was screaming lightly at Gaara, and it was catching the attention of the few people that were wandering the streets.

"Ok, so some people got it rough and they couldn't handle it. Who cares?"

Naruto's whole body stiffened. This man was honestly stupid enough to tell Naruto that a person who was brutally raped was only having a round of rough sex? Victims were people. People that Naruto had forged friendships with, no matter how hard it was to get them to accept him. He would do anything for these people, even though when he did it would often make the job more difficult, but he didn't care. He loved and cared for these people. So many were violated and this man felt nothing for them. Rough was the biggest understatement there was for these people's experience.

"It was brutal, not rough! It was rape and not sex! It's the biggest violation that anyone could go through, you are the fucking worst!" He yelled at him. Everyone on the street had given Naruto their full attention, leaving the streets quiet. Only car horns could be heard. Gaara looked at Naruto in the eyes before punching him square in the jaw. His head snapped to the side and he cupped his face. He felt his skin sting and heat up and his eyes widened as what happened registered in his head. His eyes narrowed and his head snapped back to face the person who had touched him. He brought his knee up swiftly up and connected it with the man's family jewels, and when he fell to his knees he gave him a kick to the shoulder.

"Don't fucking touch me." Naruto hissed at him, his eyes deadly cold. He looked up to a crowd of people that were looking at him intently. "Good for you!" he heard a senior yell. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "That was self-defense right?" he asked the crowd. They nodded in unison. He flashed them a smile. "Good."

He walked down the block, reaching an alley. His footsteps echoing off the brick walls, a car horn sounding every few minutes. He felt his cheek burn and his arm ache slightly. He was frustrated and felt like he should shoot something to get rid of his anger. "Dang it!" he said, kicking a large dumpster. The small clatter of metal was overlapped by a loud gun shot.

Immediately forgetting everything, Naruto pulled out his gun from the under his jacket, he hadn't fired the thing since the incident but he always carried it with him. He walked towards the location where he heard the gunshot, keeping his gun poised and his body concealed in the shadows.

Street lamps illuminated the scene before Naruto. A police man was lying on the ground, clutching his left thigh in pain. A pool of bright crimson blood started to form under his leg. He was a NYPD officer, his uniform and badge said that much. A man in, what seemed like, his late thirties hovered over him, a ski-mask firmly placed on his face, concealing his identity, a gun in hand. He kicked the cop in the stomach, hard. Naruto watched with wide eyes as the attacker put the gun to the man's temple. "You just had to call that bitch of a detective, didn't you?" The attacker asked nudging the man with the nozzle of the gun roughly.

"You raped someone for an once of meth, you deserve to rot in a jail cell, - that's why I" The cop's sneers were cut off as his attacker slammed the handle of the gun into his temple rendering him unconscious.

Naruto's heart started to pound with adrenaline. The finger that rested on the trigger twitched with anticipation. Cold sweat formed on his forehead and the gun suddenly felt heavy in his hands. He moved forward and saw the man readjust his gun so that it was nestled between the cop's eyes. He watched as his finger started to squeeze and a loud gunshot rang out. Naruto watched the blood pool from under the man's unconscious or maybe even dead body. He walked towards him, kicking the gun out of his hand a good five feet away. He felt for his pulse and let of the breath he was holding in. He stood and looked at the gun in his hand; this was the first time he shot a gun in over three months and it felt odd. He felt as if a ton of weights had been taken off his shoulders. The incident had left him scarred enough that he hadn't touched a gun for 2 weeks, hell he wouldn't even mention the g word. He would walk around with it but he never pulled it out, let alone pull the trigger. The sound of his gun sounded almost the same as the sound of the gun that killed_ him_, the only man he had ever loved so much. The sick and depressing memories made Naruto shudder before his face turned stoic. If anyone had looked at Naruto at that moment they would have thought that he was a cold blooded killer. Cold, steel eyes and gun in hand. It's exactly why Detective Itachi Uchiha thought he had killed two men, and why Naruto found himself at gun point.

* * *

**Sooo, anyone liking the story? My first ItaNaru, please don't hate even if it does suck.**

**R&R Ja Na Everyone! ^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So far this story doesn't seem to be very popular. I have like, what, four reviews and few views. But I shall not give up! I will prevail!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**READ THIS IT'S IMPORTANT! : In the insight on when the serial killer/rapist is doing his thang, the victim will never be the same, but with each new victim you will see the continuation of where I left off with the last one. Each victim experienced the same things but you will see each session through a new victim each time. THAT IS ALL!**

* * *

"Uchiha, take a break. He won't try anything with all the attention he's getting." The chief of police for Brooklyn's Special Victims Squad. Said person turned to look at him and gave a slight glare of defiance.

"Is that an order?" Itachi asked.

"No, it's a suggestion." The chief said before exiting the dark room, leaving Itachi to himself.

Detective Itachi Uchiha, the best detective Brooklyn's SVS had to offer. He worked his way up the ranks going from traffic accidents to homicide and now he was on rape and abuse. He had the highest success rate the department had ever seen, 96%. It would be a hundred if some of the bastards he was after hadn't hung themselves or planted a bullet between their eyes, taking vital information needed to close the case with them. His hands curled into tight fist knowing that the bastards had never paid. But he was going to make sure this one did.

They've been tracking a drug dealer who had also committed multiple rapes to get high. He gave the, the slip and went under the radar. It had been a week since they last had a location on him, even though he was safe from the police, for now, he hadn't harmed any more people. But that wasn't good enough for Itachi. The bastard needed to be in jail, getting a taste of his own medicine, given to him by his future cell mates.

He sighed as he looked at the board in front of him, the only place in the room that was lit by a spotlight, a map taped up onto it. There were a dozen red dots scattered on the map and around 40 blue dots littered everywhere. Red being places he had been seen and the blue were the places where his dealings and rapes took place. Luckily most of the blue dots represented his dealings, but not all. His yes scanned the map trying to figure out where he would strike next, or where he would appear to deal. He pinched the bridge of his nose to stop an oncoming headache. His chief was right; he needed a break, at least for a little while. Just to clear his head and then he was back on the job.

He walked out the room and out of the building, heading to a local café. He ordered a coffee to go and walked down the empty streets, his path being lit by flickering street lamps. He sipped at his coffee as he stopped and leaned on one of those said lamps, trying to relax his mind but failing. His phone vibrating in his pocket pulled him out of his failed attempts of relaxation. He flipped the phone open, not bothering to look at the caller ID, and put it to his ear. "Uchiha," came the voice of his boss who sounded both relieved and worried at the same time. "89th street, number 4." He said.

Itachi's eyes narrowed a bit, allowing a tiny bit of anger to come over his usually stoic face. "Hn." Was the only sound indicating he understood what the chief said. He walked briskly to his car, dumping his barely drunk coffee into a garbage can on the corner of the block. He slammed the door of his hybrid SUV and jammed the key into the ignition hole. With a flick of his wrist the car's engine rumbled to life, slamming his foot on the pedal his car became a speedy blur on the streets. With his colorful lights and loud siren on the trip that would usually take an hour or so took only about 30 minutes. His car swiveled to a stop and he got out, his eyes darting to the street signs just to make sure he was where he was suppose to be.

A loud gun shot rang out and Itachi immediately pulled out his gun, one hand supporting the bottom while the other directed it. He quickly walked towards the sound of the gun and cursed under his breath when he heard a second gun shot. He came to the end of an alley, opening up to an empty street, surrounded by empty lots, barely any houses. His eyes roamed around and found the source of the gun shots.

He quietly made his way to the blonde man holding the gun, looming over two people who were bleeding heavily, possibly already dead, one wearing a police uniform. He watched the man shudder and then tense; Itachi could tell his face was stoic. His eyes narrowed at the man who, he thought, obviously felt no remorse for injuring two people. He stepped closer to the person and realized that the blonde was so out of it that he hadn't even realized he was there. He raised his gun and dug the nozzle into bright blonde spikes. He saw the man stiffen instantly.

"Move and I _will_ kill you." Itachi said, digging the gun into the hair for emphasis. He allowed the man to face him and was caught off guard by the way…he simply looked. Big eyes that seemed so many shades of cerulean and three whisker-like scars on his cheeks, and a natural tan. He was simply screaming sexy, and the tux helped, though the tux was spotted with a bit of blood and he had a bruise on the side of his face, adding onto sexy and making it dangerously sexy.

The man took in Itachi's appearance and the color was drained from his face a bit before he frowned. Itachi's hair was in a messy ponytail, bags under his eyes slightly highlighting the stress lines that ran from his eyes down the side of his cheeks. He had a tight grey muscle shirt on, under a black light jacket complete with dark and worn jeans. His badge was proudly strapped onto the hem of his jeans, right next to the empty holster for his gun, empty because the gun was currently nestled between the blonde's eyes. "We both know that's an empty threat." The blonde said in a voice that sent pleasurable shivers up his spine.

The blonde turned back to the bleeding police officer, taking off his jacket and tying the sleeves right above the hole in his leg, like a makeshift bandage to stop the bleeding. "What are you doing?" Itachi hissed out, he didn't like to be defied.

"Trying to keep him from bleeding to death." The blonde said casually, like he was telling him his favorite show or color. "Queens Special Victims Squad, badge is on the left side in the belt loop. The dude over there shot this officer. I heard the gunshot and came here and found the dude ready to kill the officer because he called 'that bitch of a detective' I'm guessing that's you?" The man asked Itachi, a tiny bit of playfulness lacing his voice. Itachi glared at him. "Jeez, definitely you. Call a bus, will ya." The man ordered him.

Itachi have him another glare before his eyes roamed his body for the badge he said he had. He found it and let his eyes roam around a little bit more before he put his gun back into its holster and took out his phone. He demanded a bus and slipped his phone into his pocket before he realized what just happened. He, Itachi Uchiha, had just taken orders from a blonde who was at least a head smaller than he was. The only person should be taken orders from was his boss, and he didn't even listen to him. It was a miracle that he hadn't been fired yet.

Within 5 minutes two ambulances and a cop car were parked around the streets which were now illuminated by red and blue lights. Two paramedics from one ambulance carried the officer away on a gurney. They told Itachi and the man that he would make it, the blonde smiled softly at the news and Itachi's throat went dry at seeing the smile, while he just 'hn'ed and nodded at the paramedic. Same went for the rapist/drug dealer, Itachi gave a smirk at hearing the news, this meant the bastard was definitely going to get a taste of his medicine and rot in jail.

Suddenly a sleek black ford crown Victoria pulled into the scene, and out came two men dressed in black suits, each with a badge from internal affairs. He saw the blonde's eyes narrow and his lips tilted into an angry frown. "I smell rats." He said.

"You!" One of the agents called out, he heard the blonde next to him growl out a 'bastard' before walking over to them, he started to engage in a conversation that consisted of the 'rats' asking questions and the blonde answering them.

Itachi watched him closely, deeply engrossed in the man. He realized that he owed him an apology. He glared into space at the thought of apologizing, but he had to, he had after all pointed a gun at the innocent, sexy, man, whose name he didn't even now. It dawned him that he only knew that he was a SVS detective and not his name. He hadn't bothered to ask and the blonde hadn't said anything. He watched as his mystery cop finished talking to the internal affair agents and then headed towards the alley he had come from, only to be stopped by a paramedic. He walked over to them, both oblivious to that fact.

"You have a bruise on your cheek; let me give you some medical _treatment._" The paramedic offered, his eyebrows wiggled a little bit indicating that he wanted to treat her to more than just medicine, and no, not dinner either. The blonde scrunched up his nose a little in disgust but the paramedic couldn't tell. "I'm fine; I didn't get these from shooter." The man said as he then made to go around the paramedic, who still couldn't take a hint. Itachi's curiosity was tweaked a bit at hearing that, _Where'd he get them then?_Itachi faintly wondered. "I insist." The man continued, his words dipped in lust and his eyes radiating it.

"Look," he said sounding agitated and frustrated. "I just had a bad break-up, dealt with a random criminal, met a prick of a detective, and my expensive tux jacket is probably being thrown away as we speak. I really don't need this." He said and walked away into the alley leaving the man stunned and angry at the rejection. Itachi smirked, the blonde was a spitfire that's for sure, and followed the blonde, scoffing slightly when he remembered he had called him a prick. He was having a rough night, sue him.

He cleared his throat and caught the blonde's attention. "Hello, Mr. Bitch of a Detective." The blonde said cheerfully grinning when Itachi scowled. "Is there something you wanted?" The blonde added.

"I wanted to," Itachi inwardly smirked a little, there were a number of things he wanted to do to the blonde. "…apologize." He finished.

"I'm listening." The blonde said with a grin.

He resisted the urge to just walk away. "Sorry." He gritted out through clenched teeth, apologizing never sat well with him and the fact that he was taunting him wasn't helping.

"Don't know about you but that didn't sound very sincere." The blonde said teasingly, toying with him. Itachi did not like to be toyed with. He started to walk away when Itachi realized what exactly had happened. His apology had just been rejected, by his mystery cop, who had a sexy and playful attitude. He let a grin play out on his lips, he was most intrigued.

"Who are you, Blondie?"Itachi said, the nickname playing out on his lips. "Don't call me that." The blonde said annoyed, it was clear he didn't like the nickname. "Tell me your name and I won't have to." Itachi said.

"No, you'll just forget." The blonde said.

"Blondie." Itachi called, taunting him.

"Pricky Bastard!" The blonde yelled out at him.

"I couldn't possibly forget the person who blew out my ear drums." Itachi said.

"Try!" The blonde growled out at him as he left. Itachi was going to have a hard time following that order. First off, he wasn't the type to take orders. And that blonde was a real piece of work.

* * *

A blonde, naked man groaned in pain as he came too. Pain shot up his spine and he collapsed back onto the cold metal operating table he was chained to. The straps that held him down, around his wrists and ankles, had little needles in them, they cut into his wrist and blood slowly seeped out. "Ah, hello my little art explosion, you know, you're body was just delicious. Better than any clay models you made Deidara."

"Bastard, un…" Deidara trailed off as he saw what the man had in his hand. It was an iron rod; the tip of it held letters but he couldn't make them out. He wanted nothing more to be free and ripping out this man's eyes but he was too weak from the last session with him. It felt horrible being done by someone you felt nothing for.

"Do you know that every artist leaves his signature on every one of his art pieces?" The man asked as he made his way to a corner where a furnace lay. Deidara watched as he threw in coal and fired them up. Fire engulfed the black rocks up and was contained by the black furnace. He dipped the tip of the fire. It crackled and bit at the tip and after a good 10 minutes he pulled it out, it was now glowing red.

"Well, you and my other victims are going to be my art pieces, right now you're a blank canvas. Unlike other artist, I'm putting down my signature first. Now hold still, you'll only feel a little hot." The man chuckled darkly. "Who am I trying to kid, you're going to be in a hell of a lot of pain."

That was the only type of warning Deidara got before he felt the tip of the rod being pressed onto his chest, right in the middle. He bit his lip to keep from crying out, just like he had when the man was raping him repeatedly. Blood seeped from his cut lips down his chin. The metal rod sizzled against his skin and he hissed in pain. The man dug it into his chest harder, trying to get a good pain-filled yell from the blonde, he only got a grunt.

He sighed in slight defeat and he lifted the tip off the man's chest. The letters RMNM were now branded into his skin in script writing. The unmarred skin was now charred and black, still sizzling around the edges of the letters. "Well, that was not fun." He muttered.

"Let me go and I'll show you how much fun I'll have fucking your face up, UN!" Deidara growled out. The man gave him a bored glance before he smirked wickedly. "I'll pass, but we're still going to have fun." The man said and went back to his trunk of horrors, tossing the metal rod into the tub of melted ice Deidara had been sitting in when he woke up. He watched as he put on heavy snow gloves and then dug around in the trunk. He pulled out what Deidara, at first glance, though was a coil. Then he saw the way it glistened and shined when the light hit it and the way it tried to pierce the gloves. It was a coil in a way, a coil of barbed wire.

The man walked over to him and undid the coil a bit to leave a good three feet hanging. He grasped it and raised it making Deidara's eyes widen. He brought it down on the man's naked and already scarred body. Deidara's scream filled the room as the little edges got caught in his skin. The man smirking over him tugged on the wire and was pleased to see it come loose, leaving a trail of blood in its wake. He whipped it against Deidara's bleeding form again, this time it coiled around his thigh and when he pulled it away it left a large and bleeding laceration.

"Stop!" Deidara cried, it hurt so much! He wanted to hold out, get het better of his attacker by not giving him the satisfaction of crying out in pain. But he broke. You couldn't blame him, the pain was so great. His flesh was being torn apart with every flick of the wrist. He screamed again as the coil curled around his forearm and then was ripped away, like his skin.

"Delicious, keep screaming, I want to hear you begging." The man demanded.

"Please, Please, Please!" Deidara begged, His hands clawed at his straps and his feet kept twisting around trying to rip themselves free. He felt his blood seep all around his body, coating himself in a warm sticky, red cloak. The coil kept coming down on his body, the pain was so great he could feel himself start to back out. He just kept seeing the coil, dipped red in his blood, whirling around and splattering blood on the walls. He squinted his eyes, there was blood on the ceiling, but it wasn't his blood. He wasn't the first victim, and as he passed out, he knew he wouldn't be the last.

The man sigh, running a bloody hand through his hair. That was fun, though personally he liked his cherry blossom's screams better, there were so much more pain filled. They managed to make him shiver in pleasure. At the thought of his cherry blossom he walked out the door, Deidara shouldn't die from blood loss so soon, he had a couple of minutes.

He walked out and throughout the empty factory. Yes his secret torture room was in an abandoned factory and he didn't have to worry about construction or anything since people already thought it had been take down. It was all his and the best part was the soundproof room that had been originally built for meetings and such, so you couldn't hear anything from the outside or the inside. It also helped that he was a good three miles away from any civilization.

He glanced at a black duffel bag that was sitting in the corner. He pulled the zipper down and looked at his cherry blossom. "Beautiful" he whispered. Any other person would have been disgusted, probably puking their guts out just at first glance, but this man found the sight fascinating and beautiful. Simply gorgeous. He pulled out his cell phone and a little black box. It was time he called his favorite little detective.

* * *

_It was dark and the smell of oil hung thick in the air. Naruto sneaked around steel barrels of oil, careful of the oil that had already spilled onto the floor. He continued to walk, gun in hand and poised to fire at anything he considered a threat. The thick silence that filled the whole oil factory was completely nerve-wrecking to Naruto. His eyes scanned the room, darting from corner to corner in search of any traces of the rapist they had been looking for, and her partner who he had split up with to search the factory in the first place, Sasuke._

_He heard a gunshot, the sounded bouncing off the walls and stopping Naruto's heart for a millisecond. Naruto thought the worst, those thoughts being that Sasuke was hurt or worse. He ran in the direction of the sound and froze when she got to the source. Sasuke was pulled into a type of headlock, the rapist's one arm wrapped tightly around his neck and the other behind his back; Naruto didn't miss the flash of silver. Sasuke's own gun had been knocked out of his hand, probably from a struggle._

_"Don't move Detective, or your partner is going to pay. He won't die instantly either. He'll suffer before he dies, and he will die. My gun is pointed at a vital spot." The man said as he glanced at Naruto's raised gun, it was slightly shaking now._

_"Naruto, shoot him." He heard Sasuke say. His eyes widened and his form started to tremble at his words._

_"NO! I'm not going to risk losing you." Naruto yelled. He felt the tears start to burn in his eyes, blurring his vision a bit. "Shoot him, I'll be fine." Sasuke reassured._

_"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" Naruto yelled, the hand holding the gun shaking uncontrollably now._

_"Naruto, listen to me, this bastard here has killed and raped eight women. Shoot him." Sasuke said his tone final. "I'm not going to be the reason you die." Naruto said._

_"You already are." He heard the rapist say before a muffled gunshot rang out. Naruto's eyes widened and tears spilled uncontrollably. Everything seemed to be happening so slowly. The rapist took the chance to escape. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprised before he fell back, blood already starting to soak the front of his shirt._

_"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled out, horror etched into his voice as he darted forward to catch him. He grabbed him and laid him down on the ground. More tears poured out as he saw how much blood Sasuke was losing. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" Naruto kept chanting like a mantra over and over. "Sasuke," Naruto said grabbing the side of Sasuke's face with his hand gently. "Sasuke, please look at me." He begged, his tears falling onto Sasuke's face, which was draining of color, turning a sickly pale. "Naruto, you should have shot him." Sasuke said, forcing a chuckle, the pain was evident in his voice and he ended up coughing a bit of blood, it dripped down his chin and some now spotted Naruto's cheek._

_"Go get the bastard." Sasuke encourage him._

_"I'm not leaving you." Naruto said as he cradled Sasuke's head._

_"Naruto, please…for me." Sasuke said as he weakly raised his hand to touch Naruto's cheek._

_"Fine, I'll kill the bastard myself but Sasuke when I get back you better be breathing." Naruto said as he gently place Sasuke's head back down. "Naruto," Sasuke called. Naruto looked at him. "I love you." Sasuke said causing more tears to fall from Naruto's eyes. "I love you too." Naruto said and gave Sasuke a chaste kiss before getting up and clutching the gun in his hand, and walking away from Sasuke. "Me dying isn't your fault." He heard Sasuke said, he let a small sob escape his lips, he was going to ignore those words, he wasn't going to accept those words._

_Naruto raced in the direction the rapist had gone in, he was seeing red, even though it was through blurry eyes. He heard footsteps running outside of the factory and he followed them ready to gun down the bastard who had shot Sasuke. He was a good few feet away from the factory when it happened. The explosion rocked the ground a little and he watched as fire licked the building before engulfing it completely. Small pieces of glass from the windows, hot from the fire, sailed towards him running themselves across Naruto's cheek, letting blood escape the wounds._

_"No…NO! SASUKE! SASUKE!' Naruto called. Tears poured uncontrollably down his cheeks, slightly burning as they mixed with the cuts and the blood. He started to run around the building looking for an opening, "SASUKE, PLEASE! ANSWER ME…SASUKE!" Naruto yelled out, the only thing he got in response was the crackle of flames. After a few seconds he crumbled to the ground. Sasuke, he was gone. He broke down into a pile of tears and sobs, and chants of 'Sasuke' and 'no'. The man he loved was gone, engulfed in flames._

_He didn't know how long he sat there in front of the building, crying his eyes out and the look of pain and emptiness etched into their eyes, but he knew it was long. He watched as firefighters put out the fire, and then he watched as paramedics ran in and came out with a gurney, on it was a body bag. He knew who was in there, and it made tears pour out faster. His chest hurt from all the sobs that racked his body._

_He could hear Tsunade, his boss, arguing with internal affair agents. She told him that they couldn't question him after what he went through and the state of mind he was in. They argued back and forth until the agents said something that carved itself into Naruto's mind. "He could have been the reason for his partner's death." They argued. The words stabbed at his heart, and when he looked down at his hand, his eyes widened at they took in the blood that covered them, Sasuke's blood. He kept thinking, _He's dead, because of me; I killed him,_ over and over again. He was engulfed in darkness and the scene of Sasuke getting shot kept replaying in front of him. "'I killed him, I killed him." His voice chanted but his lips weren't moving. "I KILLED SASUKE!" His voice yelled at him. "NO, I DIDN'T!" Naruto yelled back._

* * *

Naruto sprinted up into a sitting position in his bed. His body was covered in a sheet of cold sweat and his face was stained with tears, which had yet to stop. He dropped his head into his hands. "Damn it, Sasuke." Naruto whispered. Four months. That's how long it had been since the incident had occurred and he couldn't take the nightmares that arrived every night to haunt him. He knew it was his fault Sasuke was dead, so why did he have to be reminded of the fact again and again every single night. Sasuke had said it wasn't his fault, but he knew that it was, the very moment he left Sasuke alone. _I miss you Sasuke._ Naruto thought.

* * *

**I know that there was a good amount of Sasunaru in there but this is ITANARU.**

**Please Review! My self esteem needs it!**

**R&R Ja Ne Everyone! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, it's later then all my other stories I know. I will be getting a new laptop so bear with me my horribly out of control updates. After, hopefully black Friday where I can get a quality laptop at a cheap price ;), my updates will be weekly. Also I know that I have problems with pronouns, please stop pointing them out. I'll try not to screw up okay!**

**Paulo: Some is moody.**

**Ali: *growls***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto's cell phone went off making him jump a little when it broke him out of his grieving thoughts. He groggily felt his bedside table for the small device, his hand brushing against his gun and his badge before landing on the loud, ringing, and vibrating phone. He pressed the answer button and put it next to his ear waiting for someone to say something. "Hello my little fox." A voice sang through making Naruto shiver slightly. "Who is this?" Naruto demanded to know, his interrogating voice already in place. He didn't like the way the person was talking to him, like he knew him and much more, not to mention the voice sounded the tiniest bit familiar.

"Oh, I'm hurt, don't you remember me?" The voice asked, feigning hurt.

"No, are you one of the sick bastards that I've locked away?" Naruto asked in return.

"Cute. You haven't locked me away, you're going to try but you're not going to succeed." They taunted. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he heard the man on the other end of the phone. "Is that a confession, exactly what crime have you committed?" Naruto asked fiercely. "A bunch all mutilated into one and I'm in the middle of one right now, but that's not important right now. I need you to hear something." The voice said before there was silence and then static and then screams. It sounded like a women, begging and pleading for someone to stop. It made Naruto shiver in fear and disgust at the sounds of skin slapping against skin in the background. It was obvious the women was being raped and more.

"What are you doing to her?!" Naruto yelled into the phone when the screaming stopped. "Actually it's what I already did to it, you'll find out in a couple of minutes they just discovered my work. The park near her house on 110th road, they just found it. I'll call you back. Your captain's trying to reach you." He informed. "Wait!" Naruto yelled but was only greeted with dial tone and not a second passed by before his phone started to ring again and 'Tsunade' started to flash on the screen.

He flipped it open and hastily put the phone to his ear. "Naruto, there's a rape-homicide on-"

"110TH road?" Naruto asked. He heard a pause and then Tsunade replied. "Yeah, how'd you know brat?"

"A little birdie told me, I'll explain when I get to the precinct. I'm on my way." he said. "Your partner will meet you there." Tsunade added quickly. "You said partner, as in a replacement for Sasuke! I don't need one!" Naruto protested angrily.

"Don't yell at me brat! It's for your own good!"

"How, how is it for my own good! I'm still trying to get over the fact that the person I loved and my partner was blown up in front of my eyes." He yelled into the phone angrily.

"You can't keep going solo on these cases, they're dangerous. I tried to keep the rats from internal affairs at bay but they are demanding you get a new partner. I don't have a say in the matter. What would Sasuke say about this? He wouldn't want you to get hurt." Naruto bit his lip at the mention of what Sasuke would say. "Fine, but don't expect me to play nice." Naruto growled out into the phone.

"Just don't break him brat." Tsunade said with a little amusement laced into her voice. "No promises, believe it." Naruto said with a smirk before shutting his phone. A new partner, huh? His mind wandered around how the person would be. Then an image of the detective he saw yesterday flashed through his mind. Why would he be thinking about that prick, it had been months since that encounter? Well actually there was a reason; he looked a lot like Sasuke. But there was just something about him that kept grabbing his attention, besides his looks. He shook his head clear of those thoughts.

He shouldn't be thinking about other men when there was a deranged killer loose and calling him like they were old high school friends. He got out of bed and threw on jeans and an orange t-shirt, followed by his sneakers and a light jacket. It was already fall and it was nearing winter, so it was more than chilly outside. He put his holster and his gun in it and hooked his badge onto a belt loop. He grabbed his phone and it started ringing in his hand. "Hello?" he answered.

"Better hurry little fox or you won't get to see my work. Your partners there, he looks awfully familiar to both you and me. I actually already don't like him. We have a bit of history and it's not very nice. Just make sure you see my work, you'll know, RMNM." He said and then dial tone followed before Naruto could get a word in. He growled and glared at the small device before shoving it into his pocket and walking out his apartment and then he realized something. His apartment was fairly close to the crime scene. It sent chills up his spine but nonetheless he started running. It was only a few blocks away and he reached it. He got to the park where mothers were holding their children with concern and others were circled around the yellow crime scene tape.

Naruto shoved his way through the crowd, taking a little time since he was a little small for his age but he was lean and muscular so it helped. He flashed his badge to the surrounding police officers and headed to the crime scene.

"Ino, what do we have?" He asked. Ino was the head MED, she had light blonde hair that was always in a high ponytail and pale blue eyes, that would remind people of ice, but she was actually quite nice.

"This guys really sick." Ino said, causing Naruto to snort, "When aren't they sick?" he asked.

"Take a look." She said and Naruto did. After years of doing this almost nothing made his stomach lurch, this did.

"So far, as the eyes can see. She's been raped, mutilated, tortured and marked with the letters RMNM. Their branded on her chest, I think the letters stand for the perp's MO." Ino said. "Maybe, is she a Jane doe?" Naruto asked.

"Actually that's the weird thing. There was a dog tag around her neck with her name and address. She was 4 weeks pregnant, the sick bastard ripped her open and took out the fetus. As if that wasn't enough, he kept it; cause the fetus isn't anywhere around here." Ino said as her voice began to lace with anger. Naruto couldn't blame her; she had children so it probably angered her to know what the sick bastard did to the small undeveloped baby. "Who found her?" Naruto asked.

"A jogger, nobody important. Your…new partner's talking to her." Ino said hesitantly slightly pointing to the man who replaced Naruto's partner, even she knew what had happened to Sasuke and how it had affected Naruto.

Naruto's lips tightened and his fist tightened at his side before he nodded. "What was the cause of death?" He asked.

"I can't tell you, it could be from any of these wounds. I'll know for sure when I get her to the lab. Can I zip her up?" Ino asked. Naruto nodded, mostly because he didn't want to see the body anymore.

He then bid Ino a goodbye before he started to walk over to the man Ino had pointed out earlier. He stared to walk to him before he got this really funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. He tapped the tall man's shoulder and came face to face with the person he had met months ago. Dark coal eyes with equally dark hair, pale, porcelain skin and thin pink lips that Naruto couldn't stop staring at all stood before him. The word 'blondie' left pinks lips and made Naruto snap out of his trance, "Hello prick." Naruto bit back.

"So you're my new partner." Naruto said taking him in. "I am, and your that loud mouth from a few months ago. The pleasures all yours." Itachi greeted with a smirk. Naruto's face went red from embarrassment and anger, "Meeting you is no pleasure!" Naruto yelled.

"Having my ear drums blown out isn't joyful either." Itachi said.

"Whatever! Are you done here?" Naruto asked angrily. "Hn." Itachi said. Naruto's heart pulsed at the slight grunt sound. Exactly how many times was this guy going to remind him of Sasuke?

They both walked back to where the body lay, just in time to see Ino zip her up. "Do you normally get sick bastards like this one?" Itachi asked curiously. "No, this is your present. Welcome to Queens." Naruto said bitterly. "I can feel happiness rolling off you in waves." Itachi said sarcastically. "Shut up." Naruto yelled at him.

"Do we have any leads?" Itachi asked ignoring Naruto. "No, all evidence was wiped clean; he knows what he's doing." Ino said. "Oh we have a lead alright, the sick bastard called me, we'll have the tech take a look so let's just go, I have to get you acquainted to our precinct." Naruto began to walk ahead of him but then noticed that he wasn't being followed. He turned back to see that his partner, whose name he still hadn't asked for, was walking in the opposite direction. "Where are you going?" He asked him.

"To my car, want a ride?" He asked. Naruto weighed the two options in his mind. Walking in the cold for more than a mile or go with his new pricky partner in a nice warm toasty car. "I'm gonna walk." Naruto said leaving Itachi surprised. "No you're coming with me. It'd be a nuisance if you would get sick and I'd have to do all the work. Now, get your color blinded ass into the car." Itachi said before grabbing Naruto by scruff of his sweater and throwing him into his car.

"This is kidnapping." Naruto said.

"Hn." Came Itachi's reply.

"I'm not color blind." Naruto said after a while. "You're wearing that sweater, I beg to differ." Itachi replied. "Prick."

"Idiot."

* * *

He wiped the sweat off his brow. His clothes and face were speckled with blood. He felt so refreshed and he sighed in delicious relief. Gosh, it was so hard to gouge out his victim's eyes. He wasn't going to miss these eyes though. They weren't like Sakura's or Deidara's, neither emerald green nor a vibrant blue. Instead they were dull grey, almost black. Guren's eyes.

She had kicked and screamed and fought with all she had. She was his toughest victim yet. Though raping her was just diving and delicious. Whipping her and having her blood pour over his hands was just as good if not better. Of course he treated her wounds afterwards. He didn't want his victims to take the easy way out and bleed to death in the middle of their session. That wouldn't be fair now would it?

He began the process of treating her empty eye sockets from infection and such, yet another easy way out: infection. God the human body was so vulnerable.

"You're sick. Why don't you tire?" A velvety voice rang throughout the room. "That's like asking why you hate me." He responded.

"Because you're sick and vile. Not to mention that I just don't like you."

"Ah so naïve. If you didn't know who I really was and you had just met me, you would've liked me. It's like the way I am. If I hadn't started to try this out when I was younger, I wouldn't know what I was missing." The killer responded.

"I'll tell you what your missing, sanity, a soul, a heart, and emotions." He responded bitterly.

"Oh you're so judgmental. Bye the way he found Sakura today, he'll find Deidara next week, same time, then this one and one more before I reach him." The killer informed.

"What do you plan to do with him?" He asked.

"What have I been doing with the rest?" The killer asked annoyed.

"You're getting careless and overconfident. He'll find you." The other mystery man replied confidently. "Not if I find him first. After all he only has three more weeks, and three more victims." The killer taunted.

"You won't be able to hurt him."

"And why not?"

"Because you're too weak and I won't let you."

The killer laughed manically, a horrible gut wrenching laugh that would make people shiver. "You? You can't even protect yourself. You're chained up and let's not forget about that time." He taunted. "You were a coward then, you used me." He bit back furiously.

"But I've grown and I learned a lot tricks since then, haven't I?"

* * *

"That's where the bunk beds are if you wanna stay the night or something, that's Tsunade's office and this is where we work when we're buried in paperwork," Naruto said as he pointed out each of the rooms he named. He reached an empty desk. "This is your desk, now" Naruto answered. Itachi didn't have to be a genius to tell that Naruto wasn't pleased with the fact that he was sitting in that desk.

"I'm gonna call the tech to see if he can track the number." Naruto said as he started to dial the phone number and headed in the direction of the bunk beds. He heard three beeps and saw that someone was trying to call him. "Hello?"

"Did you like my work?"

Naruto felt his blood boil in rage as he heard the taunting voice of the killer through his phone. "No, it was sick and disgusting." Naruto spit at him through the phone, he was walking quickly to where his new partner was and felt a slight ping in his heart when he saw how Itachi was relaxing in Sasuke's desk. "You miss him don't you?" The voice asked confusing Naruto who motioned for Itachi to come over.

"Wha-" Itachi started but was cut off by Naruto's hand being plastered to his mouth. He glared at him before Naruto indicated to his phone. Itachi being Itachi figured it out quickly and pried Naruto's mouth away from his but kept quiet.

"Oh, Naruto. You hurt me. Betraying my trust is so low." The man said making Itachi's eyes narrow and dart to the windows and Naruto's eyes widen.

"And torturing and killing a woman in cold blood isn't?" He asked angrily. "

"You say that as if was a bad thing." The man said chuckling slightly. Naruto curled his hands into fists; his anger was getting the better of him. He wanted to slam his phone against the wall. "You don't like this," the man said. "What was your first clue?" Naruto asked bitterly.

"Not being in control of your emotions. You feel so angry and I know you think you're going to find me. But the thing is you don't have any leads and you won't get any from the body or the future bodies or the calls. And that makes you angry. Almost as angry and desperate as when you saw him go up in flames, well the building he was in." The man taunted. Naruto's eyes went wide with shock and he felt tears prick his eyes. He felt cold chills run up his spine and then he realized it. "It's you." He said.

"Yes, yes it is. I had a lot of fun dealing with Sasuke. I also enjoyed the way I left you broken, shattered, completely obliterated. I was amazed when you put yourself back together. You made your sister, Kyuubi, so worried. Not to mention all your coworkers. I'm going to enjoy breaking you again."

Naruto felt his knees give out from under him and he fell. He could feel the tears screaming to roll down his cheeks, but he wasn't going to give the man, who was clearly watching him, the satisfaction of seeing him crying. And then, as if, the man had read his mind he said, "Oh, My little fox. Cry if you want to. I already saw you cry your little heart out when you watched the building erupt in flames."

Naruto felt a sob shake his body and the felt two arms encircle him, protecting him.

Itachi was amazed at what Naruto had gone through, he was able to pick up the bits and pieces and put them together to figure out what was going on. He felt the need to wrap his arms around Naruto and protect him, because that's what he felt was right. He held him and sighed when Naruto buried his face into his chest and another sob shook the smaller man in his arms.

"Don't touch what's mine!" The man's voice boomed through the phone.

"He isn't yours." Itachi snarled out. "Stop being a coward and get your priorities straight. We're going to find you, and when we do I'll turn a blind eye to the law and let my partner do what he will with your pathetic ass. Grow some balls and face us already, the sooner the better." Itachi growled out.

Naruto looked up and Itachi and saw the pure look of hatred on the man's face. He felt a little bubble of happiness whelm up inside of him.

"Itachi, you're too confident. You couldn't even find your own flesh and blood and you're already talking about finding me." The man's voice taunted. Naruto felt Itachi go tense and rigid as he held him. Itachi's expression was stoic but Naruto could see the rage turning his eyes red.

"Did I strike a nerve?"

"I will personally find you and jam my gun down your throat when I do. " Itachi said to him in a cold voice which made the threat so much more terrifying than it already was.

"I'll take that as a yes." The man said, "Now, please remove your hands from my property."

"I'm not yours." "He's not yours." Both Naruto and Itachi said at the same time.

"You will be soon enough. Well I bid you a farewell. Your coworkers are coming, say hi to them for me. Let's hope they don't end up like Sasuke." The man said before dial tone came in through the phone. That was the last straw. Naruto couldn't help the few tears that ran down his cheeks and the thought of losing his friends and coworkers the way he lost Sasuke.

"It'll be okay." Came Itachi's stoic reply, and Naruto faintly felt soft lips press against he top of his head before the door opened and let his coworkers in.

* * *

**It's late and I'm really sorry. But I hoped you enjoyed it. This story will probably be the last to be update because it's longer and more complex but please bear with me.**

**I love you guys! Ja Ne!**

**PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW IF YOU'RE STILL READING OR NOT.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! So this is the other story that I will be regularly updating along with AV05 since *sniff* Sasuke- Sama is done. This will probably take longer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"Who are you and what are you doing?"

Itachi looked up from the slightly sobbing blonde to another ill-tempered one. He immediately glared. She was obviously trying to intimidate him and god knew that wasn't possible. He found it insulting that she would even try; hence he glared at her and had yet to respond to her. He turned his head the other way, clearing insulting her, "I don't have to respond to you."

"Why you snobby bastard!" The blonde immediately began to advance forward but was stopped when an arm came out in front of her. "But you do respond to me. Itachi Uchiha, meet your co detectives. What happened to Naruto?" A busty blonde demanded to know.

"The perp called him, taunted him about a fire and someone named Sasuke. What's Sasuke's last name, may I ask?" Itachi said while Naruto calmed down.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed a little, trying to calculate what Itachi had asked. Most people would have asked _who _Sasuke was, not what his last name was. Why was her new detective so interested in her last detective's last name? She also noticed his rough and rigid frame as he said Sasuke's name.

"Takahashi." Tsunade answered. Itachi visibly relaxed, though he also looked disappointed.

"I'm sorry, for making you go through that. I shouldn't have dumped all that on you." Naruto apologized as he got up. Itachi tried to help him but Naruto pulled his arm away. He didn't want to feel like a burden.

"Naruto, what happened?" The ill-tempered blonde that had insulted him a few minutes ago rushed to his partner's side like a mother hen. Itachi felt a ping of jealousy, wondering if she was more than a mother hen, if she was closer than that. "I'm fine Temari." Naruto answered moving her hands away as they tried to cup his face and force him to look at her.

"No you are not. You're crying." She stated.

"No kidding." Itachi mumbled annoyed at the obviousness in her statement. "Shut it newbie, I wasn't talking to you." She growled out glaring at him which only proved to piss Itachi off even more. "I've probably more experienced than you'll ever be and I never said you were." Itachi responded giving her the cold shoulder.

"Well you're new here so I could care less. I-"

"Temari, let it go. Jeez, you're so troublesome at times." A male groaned behind her. He had a spiky ponytail and a bored expression as his eyes looked over Itachi. Itachi could tell that the man was more than what he appeared. He was calculating, smart, and he was currently observing Itachi like a specimen ready for dissection. "And you are?" Itachi asked, still on his toes around the group of people.

"Shikamaru Nara, lead detective here. This is my partner Temari Sunna, excuse her behavior, she's just very protective of Naruto here." Shikamaru said, casting a glance at Naruto. "I don't have to be excused for anything, he's the ass here." Itachi heard Temari mumble.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka, and this is my partner Shino Aburame. Hands off." Another man said, loud enough to rival Naruto's voice. He made a note of his end statement and realized that Kiba, the man with scruffy dog like hair and red triangular tattoos on the sides of his face meant that his partner was off limits, as in romantically. "So you two…?"

"Yup, like Temari and Shika, you're not a homophobe are you…?" Kiba asked, dreading his response.

"Quite the opposite." Itachi smirked.

"Oh…OH. Well, I don't want to have to repeat myself, hands off." Kiba said as he somewhat held onto Shino in a protective manner.

"Not interested. No worries." Itachi said before glancing at Naruto who had stopped crying the moment he had heard Itachi's little confession.

"Are you alright now?" Itachi asked as he looked his partner over. "Fine." Naruto said, looking away from him, Itachi wasn't sure why. "Are you sure?" Itachi asked, a little harshly to make sure. "Yes, why?" Naruto bit out annoyed because it felt like Itachi was questioning him, not actually asking because he was worried, not that Naruto wanted him to be worried, no, that wasn't it.

"Because, we have to see the victim's family." Itachi said.

Naruto swallowed audibly. He hated this part of his job, the only part. It consisted of telling the victim's family of what had happened, the tragedy that had occurred. The family was always different. Sometimes it was a mother and a father, people who would immediately break down just by seeing their sullen faces at their door step; they could be old which would make Naruto's heart cry out for them, seeing such vulnerable, aged people suffering so much. But they could also be young, meaning their child was just starting to live maybe 5 or even a teenager just getting ready for life, college, high school. Other times it was a husband or a wife which was more than difficult. They would stare blankly at you for a while then crash and burn like a falling plane. They would deny it as long as they could and then accept it with horror stricken faces. At rare times, Naruto be telling the victim's son or daughter and that usually got to him more than the others, because those were the people who were most lost. They were confused and now alone, unsure of what they had just learned of and how to deal with it.

But the worst, for Naruto, would b having no one to tell. It meant the victim was alone, that no one would mourn for them. No one would visit their graves and cry because they had lost someone who was so important to them. It had happened to Naruto more than once. Getting ready to tell someone, to comfort someone, then being told, realizing, that there was _no one. _He wouldn't have to comfort anyone or tell the horrible news. He should be relieved, but in reality, it just hurt him.

He took a deep breath. "Yea." He answered. "We'll talk to the family, which should take an hour at least. Then we'll go over all the information we have, compose a file, and by the time we're done with that the autopsy report should be done since it's classified as urgent." Itachi responded.

"Alright." Naruto said as he straightened up.

"Brat." A busty blonde who had watched their entire exchange without introducing herself or interrupting once called as Naruto composed himself. "Breathe." She said her eyes twinkling with a love a grandmother would have for her only grandchild. "I'll try." Naruto said as he smiled at her weakly.

"Uchiha." She then called gaining Itachi's attention a bit. "Watch yourself." She warned before turning back to Naruto. "Leave your phone here; I'll call the technician to have a look at it." She said before extending her hand out for the device, "But what if he calls again?" Naruto asked.

"Then I'll answer it." The women snickered.

"Haha Tsunade very funny." Naruto said dryly before putting the phone in her hand. "Come on, let's go." Naruto said, throwing Itachi a glance that told him to follow. Itachi complied, not wanting to rub the blonde the wrong way after what he had gone through.

The two detectives climbed into Itachi's car and began to drive in silence, Itachi's GPS making the only sound. "How'd you get the address?" Naruto asked after a while. "It was on the victim's dog tag." Itachi answered bluntly pulling the two into silence again.

"Who's Sasuke?" Itachi asked after a while, the pure straightforwardness of the question caught Naruto off guard and made his eye go wide and his form rigid.

"He was my partner."

"I know that much, I meant to ask what happened to him." Itachi specified as he turned a corner.

"None of your business." Naruto said bitterly. "We're partners now, I'll find out sooner or later." Itachi said, trying to coax Naruto's story out.

"I haven't exactly acknowledged you as my partner; don't forget I really didn't even want another partner." Naruto answered harshly.

"Ouch. Right in the pride." Itachi said mockingly. "Shut up." Naruto snapped.

"No." Itachi answered.

"You're pissing me off, stop it." Naruto said as he gave Itachi his back. "I'm doing no such thing. I'm just trying to engage in some conversation." Itachi defended himself. "Then pick a new topic." Naruto growled out.

"Hmm, alright then." Itachi sighed. "You obviously know the guy we're after, how?"

"That ties back to Sasuke." Naruto stated annoyed. "Hadn't realized." Itachi said casually as he pulled up in front of a nice, rather large house, parking the car. As soon as he took the key out of the car and removed his seatbelt, the collar of his shirt was yanked and he was forced to face his partner, close enough that if he leaned just a little bit their lips would touch, it was hard for Itachi to resist.

"Look here you fucking prick. You might be my so called partner but I don't want you, nor do I need you. You're here because the rats from internal affairs wanted you here, not because I did. What happened to Sasuke is none of your business. I'll tell you what I know about the guy we're after but I don't have to tell you how he ties to Sasuke. Why are you so interested huh?" Naruto asked growling in his face. "How would you like me asking questions just to piss you off?" He asked, a puff of breath touching Itachi's lips as Naruto emphasized the word 'piss'.

"Let's not forget this guy knows you too." Naruto said making Itachi's eyes narrow. "What was that about not being able to find or save your flesh and blood? Wanna tell me about that? Wanna tell me who this important person was that slipped right through your fingers? A person whom you failed to save? A person who you cared about so much that the very thought of a guy, a person like this bastard who is probably already killing dozens more, has mentioned him. Knows him. Is probably responsible for what happened?! How does it feel?!" Naruto yelled at him, by the time he was done, Itachi was furious. He was boiling with anger and ready to strangle the blonde. But he kept his anger to himself; the only sign of it was his narrowed eyes and slightly flaring nostrils.

"I don't know you tell me?" Itachi asked slowly, just to piss Naruto off. He was then grabbed and tossed in the back seat, surprised that the little blonde, a head shorter than him had enough strength to actually toss him to the back of the car with little to no struggle. He was then straddled by the blonde and was looking into cloudy, raging, blue eyes.

"It feels like shit." Naruto sneered and without warning punched Itachi in the chest, pounding his smaller fist against the man's chest.

"I hate it. I want to find this guy, kill him with my own bare hands, burn him and leave his body black and charred like he did Sasuke's I want to bring Sasuke back, have him here and you gone. I want- I- I- I'm s-sorry." Naruto suddenly said, sitting up and realizing that with every punctuation in his rant he had pounded on Itachi, a little harder each time.

"I'm sorry, I-I lost control of my emotions, I didn't mean to, I-"

Naruto was cut off as he felt a large cool hand grab a handful of his blond hair and another wrap around his waist, they both held onto his tightly before pulling him down on top of Itachi. "It's fine. I know it hurts. Just let it out, I can't have you exploding inside of the victim's family's house." Itachi said as he stroked Naruto's hair, surprising the blonde by how sweet and caring he was acting.

He let it out. All the anger and bitter tears he wanted to shed back at the station but didn't because it would show how hurt he was. It would show how much the words of the killer had gotten to him. It would show how weak and vulnerable, and ready for the taking he was.

How lost and wanting of protecting he really, truly was.

Now he was letting it all out. In front of his partner whom he knew nothing about except his name, and the fact that he was stupid stuck up prick who could be caring when he wanted to be, somehow linked to the killer they were tracking.

"Is this how you do it?" Naruto asked after half an hour of sobs racking over his body as Itachi gently stroked his back and hair. "Do what?" Itachi asked, Naruto chuckled at the perverted double meaning. "You are so immature." Itachi said. "I mean this." Naruto said, squeezing Itachi's bicep a little. "Elaborate." He said.

"First you piss them off, make them cry, then comfort them. Look you're already lying on your back, what no dinner first?" Naruto teased. "Well you're the one who pushed me done and straddled me before I could ask." Itachi responded, smirking a little as he heard the blonde on top of him chuckle.

"Shut up." Naruto said before placing his hands on either side of Itachi on the car seat and hoisting himself up. "Your just jealous that I made the first move and beat you to…it" Naruto finished softly as he realized their position, like truly realized it for the first time. Itachi's hands were buried in his hair and another hand was on the side of his hip, dangerously close to his ass while Naruto was on top of him, on all fours, his legs on either sides of Itachi's and his hands on the sides of his shoulders. They were dangerously close that if Naruto or Itachi wanted to, all they had to do was tilt their chins up and their lips would be touching, dancing, playing with each other. But they both stayed still, silently daring the other to make the first move.

* * *

Tsunade looked up as she heard the shrill ringing of a phone. Her eyes roamed over her desk looking for the source of the noise and was surprised to see that it was coming from Naruto's phone, it was an unknown number. She glared at the electronic device and thought back to what she had told Naruto. She was joking when she had told Naruto she would pick up, mostly because she was positive that the killer wouldn't call again, not with the phone in her possession and him obviously watching them from somewhere. She had already called the technician who said they would be here in a few minutes so she decided to answer, wanting to see if they got here and would be able to trace the call or something of the sort.

She picked it up and examined it before pressing the answer button. "Yes?" She asked.

"Oh Tsunade, lovely to hear your charming voice again." She heard.

"And you are?"

"Oh How rude of me. RMNM at your service. I'm sure you're familiar with my works?" He asked as if he were talking about a painting or a statue. "Works?" Tsunade questioned, wanting to know why the word was plural.

"Yes Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Takahashi." He answered.

"You sick, vile-

"Uh, uh, uh. None of that language now, I simply called to say that I want Naruto's partner gone." He interrupted. Tsunade's eyes narrowed. Before and now questions were swirling around her head. Who is this? Why call Naruto? How does he know him? Or Itachi? Why have him gone?

"Why?" She simply asked, even though there were so many other questions that were practically rolling off her tongue.

"Because I don't like him, but Naruto is starting to." He answered. "What do you mean?" She asked, the more she talked with this man the more and more confused she became as she tried to make sense of what he was telling her.

"They are getting comfy in his partner's car. I will have Naruto. No one can touch him besides me. It's me and no one else. So either get rid of that Uchiha or I will. Now I know you don't want to be the reason someone else is dead. Or better yet, for every week that the Uchiha remains, one of the victim's close family members will suffer. Now remember, I considered Naruto my very special victim. And I haven't seen Kyuubi, his sister in a while now. I heard she's expecting a child soon, already 8 months along, isn't she. Well, since I know you won't be able to get rid of the Uchiha this week I have already set up a small surprise for the Harunos. The Uchiha or my sweet little blonde fox will find it. It won't be pretty though.

Remember the clocks ticking" He warned, laughing manically from the other end.

"Wait!" Tsunade yelled into the phone.

"Yesss?" He purred.

"How do you know what Itachi and Naruto are doing, where they are?" Tsunade asked panicked.

"I'm always watching. Always." He answered before hanging up, leaving Tsunade with nothing but dial tone and unanswered questions.

"Fuck." She cursed before grabbing her own phone and opening a file up, Itachi's file. He eyes quickly found his phone number and her fingers were already dialing away.

* * *

Naruto had stopped breathing. He wasn't sure if he should pull back or lean in. He wanted something, because this tight coil was twisting in his stomach. He could feel his eyelids start to flutter close, without his permission or acknowledgment.

Itachi's breaths on his lips were getting hotter and closer. He was almost there, he could feel his arms lowering him down to Itachi, and then the smallest brush of lips, barely touching before a loud ring blasted throughout the quiet and tense atmosphere.

"Shit." Naruto cursed before scrambling back. He opened the car door and stumbled out of the car, not giving Itachi a chance to say anything as he closed the door behind him.

"Oh god, what the hell is wrong with me?" Naruto asked as he bit his lip, the tips still tingling from the feel of Itachi's brushing past them.

* * *

**I'M SLEEPY.**

**You all owe me big time!**

**Paulo: Shut up.**

**Scott: Off to bed come on. *picks Ali up*  
Paulo: Just leave her on the couch. **

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. PROBABLY NOT WORTH THE EXTREMELY LLOOOOOONNNNGG WAIT BUT THERE WILL BE REGULAR UPDATES FROM NOW ON. BYE R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**I can't take school anymore, not even if tomorrow is the last day.**

**Paulo: Weakling.**

**Ali: What did you say, you corpulent piece of crap?!**

**Scott: Corpulent?**

**Ali: Fat, Round in Shape. Sorry regents words.**

**Paulo: I am not fat! **

**Disclaimer: Ali does not own Naruto, though she would appreciate a chapter in the manga where Naruto and Sasuke are forced into a closet, a very tiny closet, a sorry-I-really-can't-move-without-touching-you-ina ppropriately type of closet. ;)**

* * *

"Uchiha?" Tsunade's voice broke through Itachi's phone and he slightly cringed at the lout and unsettled tone his name was said in. "Yes?" He asked, trying to sound as if he weren't absolutely annoyed with her timing. "Where are you two exactly?" Tsunade asked.

"In front of the victim's house. Why is there a problem?" He asked.

"I need you to get everyone who is in there out of that house. The perp. called again, he said he left a surprise for the victim's family to find."

"I got it. Send all appropriate units." Itachi said before hanging up.

He sat up and slipped his phone into his pocket, opening the door and getting out. Naruto's head snapped up and his eyes met his. "We need to get everyone out of the house." Itachi said as soon as their gazes locked.

Naruto instantly forgot about what had happened in the car and his face became stoic as ever. He didn't like the sound of Itachi's tone. While it was commanding as usual, it held the slight bit of hesitation, like something was about to happen, something that of course was never good and then by extension bad. Really, really bad.

They both moved towards the house. They didn't have time to cast glances at each other. Or wonder why the other hadn't pulled away before Itachi's phone had gone off. They didn't have seconds to waste on wondering why they had been like that. Why Itachi had comforted Naruto the way that he did. Why had Naruto _let_ him comfort him in the first place? No, there wasn't any time for that. Not when they were on the job.

Kenta hadn't seen his mommy all day; well except for the time that she had dropped him off at school. She told him she loved him like she always did and he, of course, said it right back with no hesitation. However, as he watched his mom from the front doors of his school, he had a hard time wrenching his eyes away from her form, jogging away from the school. There was this hard and dull pounding in his heart, something that he didn't understand. He had asked his best friend, Danny, what it was. He said that his parents got that feeling all the time, he said it was a bad feeling. Something that warned you that something bad was going to happen. He was confused as to why he was having that feeling now.

A bad feeling, directed at his mommy. But why? He couldn't help but panic at the thought of his mommy, his kind and loving mommy getting hurt or being sad. He was worried and when he asked his teacher is she could call his mom, the teacher had refused. She told him that it was just jitters. That people got jitters randomly and that they didn't mean anything. She told him it was just his imagination playing tricks on him.

So he went back to sit down at his small desk, sulking at the fact that he had been denied his mommy.

Danny has patted him on the shoulder, "Maybe it's not even about your mommy?"

Kenta couldn't agree with that no matter how hard he tried to wrap his young brain around it. "Maybe." He mumbled back either way, thanking Danny for his efforts.

The day went by as it always did, that made Kenta feel better. He was actually really happy, it only added to his joy when he remembered that today was a half day. He beamed a smile at everyone, no matter how much his stomach lurched or how heavy his heart felt.

It wasn't until he was waiting outside the school, already 15 minutes after being dismissed with the teacher that he started to worry again. His mommy was usually here by. She would come in her doctor's coat impressing his friends and then drop him at home where daddy was working on his laptop and doing 'files'. He stood up and wondered around the courtyard, making sure the teacher was in his view and he in hers.

He stopped when he noticed a dark figure leaning against the wall.

"Hello Kenta." The figure, man, said.

Kenta jumped. "How did you know my name?" He asked, excited.

"I'm a magician." The man answered. Kenta bit his lip, his mommy had told him not to talk to strangers, but she meant ordinary strangers right? Not magicians, right?

"Can you do magic?!" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I can." The man nodded. "But not at the moment." Kenta's smile faltered.

"But, if you want I can lend you some magic tools." The man said. Kenta grinned from ear to ear

"Really?! You would do that for me?!" He asked, jumping up and down in pure childish joy.

"Of course." The man said kindly.

"Here" He said as he took out two brown bags.

"This one, the one with the clock drawn on it, will make red sparks appear. But only at a certain time and person." The man explained. "You have to give it to a blond man who is going to be at your house very soon, okay? So you won't have to wait long. This one here," The man then said, raising a small black bag with nothing on it. "You have to give it to the same man and it causes waterworks, but you can't open either of them. If you do the magic will escape and then you can never see the magic." The man warned.

"I promise!" Kenta said as he made 'gimme' hands at the bags in front of him.

"I'll put them in your bag for you, just in case." The man said with a warm smile.

"Okay! Thank you." Kenta said as he turned around for the man to put the bags into his backpack. He heard the zip of the zipper and felt a pat on his head. "That's all." The man said. "No I have to go. If someone asks you about me, say you don't remember. If you don't, I'll come back." The man said.

Kenta's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The man was a magician, why would him coming back be a bad thing? He was slightly confused as he looked at his shoes and wondered. He looked up, mouth open to ask the man about what he meant when he noticed no one was there.

"Sir?" He called.

No response.

"Kenta! Your dad's here." He heard his teacher call. He turned around and looked at his teacher and his dad who was standing next to her.

"Hey sorry buddy. Mommy didn't come. Probably got caught up in the E.R" He explained, muttering the last part to himself.

"S'okay." He said as he excitedly followed his dad to his car. He was strapped into his seat and just as he was about to tell his daddy about the amazing magician he had met when his head lulled to the side and hit the comfortable side of the booster seat. He yawned. "Long dad?" His dad chuckled.

"Mmhhmm" Was all Kenta could get out before he passed out cold.

* * *

Kenta woke up a little bit later. He was in his bed, still in his school clothes, unsure of how he got their but shrugged. He yawned and stretched. He looked around his room tiredly. That's when he heard his dad's voice, panicked and angry. He got up and followed the sound of the voices. "Sir, You have to underst-"

"No! Fuck you! How dare you just come in here, barging in and telling me to get out of my house?!" His dad yelled. Kenta gasped. His daddy, he had said a really bad word. That meant he was really angry.

He walked down the stairs a little until he was able to peer at the front door mid staircase. His eyes widened. The blond man. He was there, talking with his daddy, well upsetting his dad was more like it. He smiled. His daddy would calm down if he saw a magic trick.

He rushed upstairs in search of his bag. He found it next to his closet and took the two bags out. He pinched his nose. They both smelled awful. "Oh no!" He frowned. Was the magic dying?! He ran downstairs and to the front door as fast as he possibly could. He needed to show his dad the magic trick.

* * *

"We might have to take him out of his house by force." Naruto muttered.

"Hn." Itachi grunted in response.

Naruto's step faltered.

Itachi knocked on the door. A tired man opened it, probably in his early thirties, his hair was mused and his yes gave away the lack of sleep. A small peak could be taken from the opened doorway and Naruto spotted a computer with files scattered around it. It was clear the man worked a lot.

"Detective Uchiha from the Special Victims Squad. This is my partner Detective Uzumaki." Itachi introduced, Naruto didn't even try to give a weak smile. Time was short, limited, crippled and they need his out of the house and fast.

"Umm…yes, how can I, how can I help?" The man asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"We need you to leave the house right now." Naruto informed.

"Why?" He asked suddenly alerted and panicked.

"We'll explain everything, but first we need you away from the house." Naruto added calmly and made a move to lightly touch the man's shoulder. His mistake.

"Don't touch me!" The man snapped.

"Sir, you have to underst-" Itachi began but was cut off.

"No! Fuck you! How dare yogu just come in here, barging in and telling me to get out of my house?!" He yelled.

"Mr. Haruno, please."

"What did you call me?" The man then asked confused.

"Mr. Haruno?" Naruto questioned.

"Haruno is my wife's maiden name. My last name is Lacoste." He corrected, narrowing his eyes at Itachi and Naruto.

"Why would he put her maiden name?" Naruto mumbled to himself.

"What's going on? Is there something wrong with my wife? Did something happen?" The man asked starting to panic.

"Sir, it's n-"

"Wait! Mr. Blond man!" They suddenly heard.

Itachi, Naruto, and Mr. Lacoste turned to see Kenta running towards them, bags in hand. Itachi narrowed his eyes, this was beyond strange. Naruto's eyes widened instead, there was a child in here, was there any one else? They needed them out now.

"Here! Please, take it!" The little boy begged as he thrust a little brown bag towards him. Naruto took it only because the boy looked like he would burst into tears if he didn't and he didn't need that now. "Naruto." Itachi warned as Naruto's clutched the bag by the rolled up top.

"I know." Naruto said as he looked at the bag cautiously, the man and his son gave him different looks. The man was wary while the boy had a big smile on his face.

"Surprise #1" The bag suddenly said.

"Down now!" Itachi yelled and Naruto, before he could even register what had happened was pulled against a firm chest and turned away from the door. Mr. Lacoste followed Itachi's movements, grabbing his son and spinning around, his back shielding him for whatever was to come, despites his son's protests for them to just 'watch'.

There was a small boom. Smaller than they had all expected. Then there was cold wet drops spraying onto Itachi and Mr. Lacoste's backs, a little on Itachi's upper cheek and then they stopped. He turned his head around slowly, peering to see what had been spilt. There was bright red liquid staining the doorway. Blood. He looked down, there was a larger blob on the entrance. He gave a tired sigh, disappointed, yet disgusted at the same time.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he whirled around, getting out of Itachi's hold and cupping his face. He saw the red stain and started to panic, "It's not my blood. It's not any of our bloods." Itachi assured. Naruto sighed in relief and then realized he had yet to let go of Itachi's face. He pulled his hands away as if he were burned.

"Are you alright sir?" He then asked.

The man nodded, though he didn't turn around, he didn't want to see what the small explosion had left at his door step. He moved away from the house, holding onto his child, not letting him see the doorway and he was followed by Naruto and Itachi.

"That…what was that?" The man asked as he stood with his son.

"Surprise #1," Naruto muttered, "I'm not sure." He said louder to the man.

"Awww! I didn't get to see the red sparks! Did you guys get to see it? The magic?" The boy suddenly asked.

"Kenta? What are you talking about?" His father questioned.

The boy, Kenta, frowned. "So you didn't get to see it?" He asked disappointed.

"Wait, I have this one!" Kenta realized as he then looked at the black bag in his hand, he thrust it into Naruto's hands before either one of them could say anything, letting it slide open easily. "Surprise #2" He heard. He barely had time to register the voice before Itachi was grabbing him again, shielding him as Kenta's father did with him. Except there was no explosion.

He got out of Itachi's arms and picked the bag up, despite Itachi's glare that clearly told him not to.

He peered inside and his stomach lurched. He softly motioned for Itachi to look and when he did he glared at the bag and then angrily scoffed.

"What's wrong?" Kenta asked.

"The magic didn't work?" He added and frowned. "Let me see, maybe you did something wrong!" Kenta said as he grabbed the bag and pulled the hem down, letting its contents spill onto the sidewalk under them. "No" Itachi hissed but it was too late.

Two small spheres rolled out. "What are they?" Kenta asked as he crouched to look at them before his dad tanked him away. But it was too late.

He already knew what they were and he screamed. It was a frail, terrified and empty sound. It was scared.

"MOMMY!" Kenta screeched.

He knew what they were; he'd never get the image out of his head. They were clear white, and then green, then black at the center. They seemed glassy, yet they were real. Just hollow and empty inside.

They were his mother's eyes.

His mother's beautiful green eyes, the ones that had twinkled with love for him. They were now dead.

Then he stopped in mid cry, his mouth wide open in a silent scream, tears still running down the sides of his face. He knew what the man meant.

The man who had told him that he was a magician. He lied, he was nothing more than that. A liar. He gave Kenta his mother's eyes. His dead mother's eyes.

"If someone asks you about me, say you don't remember." The man's words rang in his small ears.

"If you don't, I'll come back." Kenta closed his mouth shut, pressing his lips together in a fine white line. He didn't want the man to come back. Ever.

* * *

**Wow. I am evil.**

**Scott: I'll say.**

**Paulo: Ehh, I'll give you 7 out of 10.**

**Ali: I just traumatized a little boy with his dead mother's eyes!**

**Paulo: I could have done much worse.**

**Scott: I don't want to know.**

**R&R Ja Ne ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**I wanted to go to the PrideFest; but tickets are sold out. ****L**

**Paulo: All your fucking fault.**

**Scott: It really is.**

**Ali: I know, I know**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or tickets to the PrideFest.**

* * *

"Kenta; please tell me who gave you those bags." Naruto said to the small boy who was now staring at the floor of their precinct.

"Please Kenta, it's very important." Naruto pleaded, it had been more than an hour. He was desperately trying to coax the little boy out of this hollow shell. "Naruto, it's not going to work." He heard Temari tell him softly.

Naruto sighed and stood up from where he was kneeling in front of the small boy. "I know," He said reluctantly. "But, I had to try."

"Come on, we setting up the board, everybody has all the info." Temari said as she walked towards the back room. Naruto nodded and followed.

"He knew his victim. This, it's just too hateful to be done on just anyone. I mean, he gave her son a bag with her eyes and fetus which exploded at their front door." Shikamaru said.

"Tsunade, what did he tell you." Itachi asked making Tsunade look up while chewing on her thumb nail.

"He's going to do the same for all his victims. He said a victim's family would suffer every week." She answered. "Why every week though?" Kiba asked as he sat on top of his desk. All eyes were on her, watching her closely. She really couldn't lie about this one, they'd be able to tell, and they were trained detectives after all.

"Because he's here." Tsunade said as she stared long and hard at Itachi whose eyes narrowed.

"Him?" Naruto asked. Tsunade nodded. "I get it." Shikamaru suddenly said. "Our perp knows Naruto and Itachi, personally. But, he really likes our Naruto for some reason. In his call, he said Naruto was his and he got angry when Itachi touched him. It's jealously. The troublesome little green monster."

"So I know this sick bastard, like personally?" Naruto asked.

"You probably dated him, that's why he's so possessive." Shino chirped in.

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hn." Itachi answered, somewhat amused.

"Wait, how does this jackass know him them, I find it hard to believe we've dated the same person." Naruto said.

"Probably because you didn't. He and Itachi probably met differently. That's what we need to figure out, how he is connected to him. As soon as we know that, we know who he is." Temari said as she wrote bullets down on the board.

"Wait, Itachi, he said something about your brother, right?" Kiba then asked. Itachi's form went rigid, before he could stop it, he was already tumbling back into memories he really didn't want to revisit.

* * *

_"Sasuke!" A 10 year old Itachi yelled as he ran through the house. Flames licked at his sides, making him jump back and hurry. Feeling the floor grow hotter and hotter, Itachi ran through the burning halls, avoiding the fallen pieces of timber. "Aniki!" He heard a scared voice yell. He followed it, "Aniki! Help!" His brother yelled, making Itachi run blindly trying to find the source of the voice. "Please!" He yelled, it was getting lower, the yelling was fading. _

_ "Sasuke! Where are you?" Itachi yelled. _

_ There was no response. "Sasuke!" He yelled again, cupping his hands around his mouth, trying to get his voice to reach his little brother. _

_ He started to run again, not remembering when he had stopped to yell out, the he was yanked back. Black gloved hands were pulling him out of the fire. He was being carried out; he stared at the floor as someone ran through the burning house. "Let me go asshole!" He yelled. "I need to find my brother." _

_ "Stop it. There's no one whose…there's nobody left in the house." The person said back calmly, as if there weren't barreling through a burning house._

_ "No. You're wrong! He's here." He protested as he struggled in the person's grip. _

_ "He's gone." The person said back and Itachi went limp in his hold. His little brother couldn't be gone. He wasn't, he just couldn't be. _

_ As young Itachi denied the obvious, the person, fireman, burst through the front door. As soon as the front door opened, the fire whirled and grew until an explosion happened. It sent them tumbling forward and Itachi landed sprawled out on the front lawn. He sat up, shaking his head from the fall and looked up. His home was burning, along with his mother and father, who he had seen, charred and covered in flames as he searched for his younger brother, who was probably the same. He was the only one left. He was completely alone and so tired. _

_ He didn't have the strength to cry, so he passed out instead. _

_ When he woke up, he was in a white and bland hospital room. The smell of medicine infiltrated his olfactory senses and he could only hear the beeping of machines. _

_ "Itachi? Can you hear me alright?" He was then asked. He opened his eyes and saw a doctor looking at him. "I feel fine." He answered. _

_ "That's good to hear, you gave our paramedics quite the scare when you passed out." The doctor said. _

_ "Wouldn't you pass out if you had just been propelled out of your burning home, where your entire family was burned alive?" Itachi asked coldly. "Umm…I suppose." The doctor said flabbergasted at the question asked by the ten-year old._

_ "I thought so." _

_ "Well, there's someone here to talk to you." The doctor said before leaving the room. Itachi glared at his back. He had just lost everyone he had ever loved, did the doctor honestly think he was in a talking mood?_

_ "Hi, there, Itachi." A woman said as she sat down on the chair next to his hospital bed. "What?" He snapped. _

_ "I know it's hard. You must be feeling awfully tired." She said in a sympathetic tone. _

_ "You know shit. Lose your entire family in a fire, then we'll talk." He said._

_ "Itachi, please. I'm just here to help you through this. You'll be going to an orphanage as soon as you doctor's give the okay." She informed him. _

_ "I don't want to go to an orphanage." He said. "Do you have any good information?" He asked hotly. _

_ The woman paused before smiling at him and taking out a newspaper with today's date. It was title "The Uchiha Tragedy." _

_ "Yes, thank you. A newspaper about my family's fire is just what I needed." He said sarcastically._

_ "Look here." She said. "I know, it'll hurt but it'll bring hope too."_

_ Itachi followed her finger as it was placed on a section of the article. He read it aloud. "While, the bodies of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha were found, the body of the youngest member of the Uchiha family was not. Sasuke Uchiha's body was not reported to be found in the house or anywhere near it. Itachi Uchiha, is now hospitalized…"Itachi stopped reading. His brother was alive. _

_ "Now Itachi, I know that this gives you hope but I don't want you to get too excited, there's…" Itachi tuned her out because again, his brother was alive. _

_ And he was damn well going to find him._

* * *

"Itachi?" Naruto asked, waving his hand in front of Itachi's stoic face. "Yea, but I'm not sure how he knows him." Itachi said.

"Maybe you could call him in, ask him to help out-"

"He's missing, has been for years." Itachi interrupted Kiba coldly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know." He apologized.

"I don't broadcast, so I don't expect you to." Itachi responded, making Naruto slightly wince. Everyone in the room went solemn; it was Kiba that interrupted the silence.

"We should also look into…that case…since, you know it's the same guy." Kiba said, slightly bowing his head, not liking the fact that he was ending the silence with more bad news. Naruto froze, and Itachi noticed.

"What case?" Itachi asked.

"It's nothing." Naruto said. "I'll look into it. I'll do it." He added.

"Are you sure brat? I'll do it if you want." Tsunade offered.

"No, it was my case originally either way." Naruto said.

"What case." Itachi then said, he wasn't asking. He might be new to the team but this was something more than just being new. It was personal, this bastard knew his brother, he knew that he was looking for him and he had _taunted_ him for it.

No one answered him.

Naruto fidgeted, the guilt was starting to get overwhelming. He knew that Itachi deserved to know, he had been there when the perp. had called them, when he had mentioned his brother. He felt how rigid Itachi went as soon as he mentioned it. Itachi should know. Naruto should tell him.

"Look, its lunchtime." Tsunade said before Itachi could ask again.

Nobody moved, Naruto even stopped his fidgeting.

"Hn." Itachi grunted before walking out of the room angrily, his rigid form giving away his emotion.

Naruto couldn't take the guilt. "Wait." He called after him as he got up, grabbed his jacket and followed him. Everyone was still motionless. They weren't frozen by guilt or anything like that, they were shocked at Naruto. His tone of voice was concerned. He didn't get concerned with someone that he had just met and he certainly didn't run after that someone to spill their guts about something that was extremely personal.

"It's been long enough." Kiba exclaimed.

"He's such a brat." Tsunade said.

"Mmmhhmm." Shino hummed.

"I'll castrate the Uchiha." Temari mused.

"Troublesome."

* * *

"Itachi, please, wait up asshole!" Naruto yelled as he chased Itachi down through the parking lot. Itachi then suddenly whirled around, causing Naruto to almost crash against his chest. He tilted his head up a little to look Itachi in the eyes.

"I'm the asshole?" Itachi seethed.

"No, I, I didn't mean it sorry, I-"

"Naruto?" Someone called out interrupting them. They both turned to look at a red head.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked as he looked at red head in front of him. Itachi simply stared at him, wondering what relationship he had with Naruto.

"Hey, I was walking by and I saw you in the parking lot, I've been trying to get in touch with you for a while now." He said and Itachi resisted the urge to glare at him. "Yea, well sorry my phone doesn't except calls from jerkwads." Naruto bit back.

Gaara glared a little before gently taking Naruto's wrist in his hand and tugging him aside. "Look, I'm really sorry about that, I was wondering if

"If we could start fresh?" Naruto sneered. "Let's not forget you punched me in the face." He added as he proceeded to remove his wrist from Gaara's hold. He glared at the hand when it tightened around his wrist.

"Let go." He ordered.

"No, just here me out." Gaara said. "Better yet, let me prove myself."

Gaara started to lean in and Naruto's eyes widened.

"He said, let go." Itachi said as he yanked Naruto back, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him against his chest protectively.

"And you are?" Gaara snarled.

"His partner." Itachi answered.

"Do all your partners embrace you like that? Bet you _he_ did." Gaara glared.

"What?" Naruto asked surprised. Was Gaara talking about Sasuke? How did he even know about Sasuke?

"Exactly who are you to be asking questions." Itachi said as he stepped forward a little.

"Itachi, stop, not worth it." Naruto mumbled.

"Itachi? As in Itachi Uchiha?" Gaara asked. Itachi went a little rigid.

"Why?" Naruto asked, squeezing Itachi's arm as reassurance.

"No reason." Gaara said. Itachi glared at him. "Where were you this morning?" Itachi asked him suddenly.

"Around 8." Naruto clarified catching Itachi's point.

"Hmm, I can't seem to remember." Gaara said, before he just walked away.

"We can skip lunch." Itachi said looking at Naruto who nodded hastily. Itachi let him go, somewhat embarrassed that he had still been holding Naruto throughout the whole thing.

They walked back into the precinct and into the room with the board. Naruto picked up the marker and began to jot down.

"What are you guys doing back so soon?" Kiba asked as he appeared with his jacket and a sandwich in hand. He had expected for them to at least go and make out which usually took longer than this.

"Whose back?" Temari asked.

"Naruto and Itachi." Shino answered.

They were all ignored as Naruto continued to write on the board. "What are you writing brat?" Tsunade asked as soon as Naruto stepped back.

Gaara

-Dated Naruto

-Knows Itachi

-No Alibi

"Well, that was fast." Shikamaru grumbled.

* * *

**Paulo: SHIT. Is it Gaara?**

**Ali: Are you really asking me this?**

**Scott: Give him a minute,**

**Paulo: What do you me- Oh right, living in your head. Got it.**

**Ali: Idiot.**

**Scott: But he's my idiot.**

**Ali: Still an idiot though.**

**R&R ^.^ Ja Ne**


End file.
